fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Freed Justine
|image= |name=Freed Justine |kanji=フリード・ジャスティーン |romanji=''Furīdo Jasutīn'' |race=Human |birthday= |age=20 |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=green-blue |hair=Green |blood type= |unusual features=Green hair |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |marklocation=Back of Right Hand |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Raijinshuu |previous team= |partner=Bixlow |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status =Single |relatives= |education= |magic=Darkness Magic Enchancement Yami no Ecriture |alias=The Dark |manga debut=Chapter 106 |anime debut=Episode 42 |japanese voice=Junichi Suwabe |english voice= }} Freed Justine is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild who doesn't show his face often. He is the captain of the Raijinshuu and is known as Freed the Dark by Laxus Dreyar. He cut his hair to show that he is loyal to Fairy Tail but in the next episode he has long hair again. History He hasn't been to the guild for half a year, and hasn't met any of the newer members like Lucy Heartfilia. During Fairy Tail's battle with Phantom Lord Guild, he was off in another town. He is a member of the Raijinshuu, a group of mages who act as Laxus's bodyguards, with Freed as the self-proclaimed captain. Sometime before joining the Raijinshu, Guild master Makarov had asked Freed to supervise Laxus in hopes of stopping him from doing anything wrong. He is known as one of the "Mystery Men" along with Mystogan and Gildarts. His magic style is Enchantments that encase one or more people in a certain area where they have to follow certain rules. Personality Freed seems to be the most quiet of the Raijinshuu; while the three were infamous for rarely ever being seen at the guild, Freed was also the most reserved, remaining detached from the goings-on of the guild, and emotionally distant to those there. Although dedicated to following Laxus' direct orders, which place him at odds with his guild mates, he also cares for the well being of his former friends and comrades, as he questioned Laxus when ordered to kill other Fairy Tail members. When Mirajane shouts at him, questioning whether they were friends, Freed closes his eyes and replies "we were once". Despite his calm and detached demeanor, Freed has a "soft spot" for others, and can be quite emotional at times. Though it had been hinted at, once Freed lost the will to fight against Mirajane, he burst into tears over being forced to harm his guild mates against his will, revealing his empathic side. Above all else, Freed is an honor-bound man, and when he feels indebted to someone, he will go out of his way to repay that debt, even if this goes against his own personal best interest. As of chapter 204, it has been shown he has a weakness for beautiful women in swimsuits (much to Cana's delight), however this might just have been a ruse, to cover for his deliberate defeat. Synopsis Fighting Festival Arc Freed was first seen together with Team Raijinshuu in the Ghoul Spirit Guild, watching Bixlow and Evergreen defeating the Dark Guild's members. The three then talks about something that Laxus is planning and heads home to Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 10-14 After Evergreen petrifies the Miss Fairy Tail contestants, Laxus, Freed and Bixlow reveal themselves. He listens as Laxus challenges Makarov to know who is the strongest in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 13-19 After Laxus explains the rules of the festival, he together with his bodyguards, leaves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 1-5 It was revealed the Freed has set up a barrier around Fairy Tail that keeps Makarov, the girls, and strangely, Natsu and Gajeel from leaving the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 6-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 5-6 He also set up multiple enchantments all over Magnolia that forces anyone trapped in there to fight one another.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 15-19 As Reedus tries to reach Porlyusica to find a cure for the girls' condition, Freed appears and the two starts to fight each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 9-11 However, Freed proved to be to powerful for Reedus as he was defeated easily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Page 2 After Bixlow and Evergreen were defeated, he defeats Cana Alberona and injured Elfman after Juvia Loxar sacrificed herself to help them win. Before he was able to annihilate Elfman, Freed was interrupted by Mirajane, who had just regained her powers to protect Elfman. When Freed battled Mirajane, she completely overpowered him in strength and speed, but he still fought a losing battle. Just when she was about to kill him, her magic deactivates and she stopped herself, saying that they were comrades. Freed denied, saying that the only comrade he has was Laxus. As Mirajane continues talking, Freed realizes that she was right as he recounts old memories. This leads him to cry. He immediately confesses never wanting to do this and he and Mirajane made up. Since both had lost their wills to fight, the only opponent left in the Battle of Fairy Tail was Laxus himself. During the battle between Laxus, Natsu Dragneel, and Gajeel Redfox, Laxus uses Fairy Law but it has no effect on anyone. Freed appears after its usage to explain that it didn't harm anyone because Laxus's heart still cared for his comrades and telling him to give up and go see the master. After Fantasia, he is seen with a new look convincing the master to keep his position. Edolas arc He is seen with the guild celebrating Wendy's arrival and standing with Erza, Cana,Freed JustineEvergreen and Bixlow then later waiting for Gildarts Clive to return to the guild. He is shown to have his full length original hair again. He was sucked through the anima and turned into lachryma like the rest of Magnolia. His counterpart in Edolas is never shown. However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earthland (excluding Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Charle, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so he, like all the rest of the guild is unaware of the events of Edoras. S-Class Trial arc Freed appears again along with Bixlow and Evergreen at Fairy Tail telling Lisanna its a relief to have her back, and that she's okay. Lisanna reacts surprised since their team rarely came to the guild while she was still in Earthland. A few days later, he witness the announcement of the S-class trial, and is announced as a candidate who will partake. Freed is easily thrilled and has high desires to win and intends to take up Laxus's vacant spot among the S-rank. He chose Bixlow as his partner for the trial, to Evergreen's dismay. As the participants head towards the island, Freed is waiting patiently for their arrival to their destination. Shortly after the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. Before the first trial started, Freed thought ahead and used a rune to trap everyone except him and Bixlow, on the boat for 5 minutes. As they fly towards the island, Bixlow asks why Freed didn't simply trap them for good. He said that if he did then it wouldn't be a fair trial. They arrive on the island before everyone else and chose one of the battle paths. After they realize that their chosen path leads to a battle with Cana and Lucy, they smirk, thinking that they have won anyway, since Lucy doesn't have Loke to fight Bixlow and Cana couldn't even touch Freed during their last encounter. Freed then tells Cana that this is as far as she'll go and he'll be the one taking Laxus's place. Cana, determined, says "fine" and that they also have their own reasons for becoming S-Class mages. Freed, blushing, asks if they can put some clothes on because it's too distracting. Cana hears him and takes out her sexy lady card knowing now that women is his weakness. Ladies in bikinis come out of the card and start crowding around Freed. Bixlow tells him to keep it together and he just starts fighting Cana and Lucy. Lucy then opens the gate to Virgo, thinking that women also might distract Bixlow. Bixlow says that that doesn't work on him and easily beats Virgo because of how weak she is. Cana used the Prayers Fountain card, but they're still able to dodge it. Lucy realizes there's water so she opens the gate to Aquarius. Aquarius does her usual thing, so Freed and Bixlow get knocked out while Lucy and Cana regained consciousness from holding on to something. Lucy and Cana win the fight and walk into the 2nd round. Bixlow asks Freed if he can really accept this, and Freed replies by saying, "Yeah." Freed says that he would have fought seriously if it was somebody else, but he owes Cana so he already decided if he were to face them then he would let them win. Bixlow says that it's a bit much that women is his weakness and Freed agrees. Bixlow admits that he was excited about taking Laxus's spot, but Freed states that that's not important. He continues by saying that it's about Fairy Tail, and Laxus would come back someday. Bixlow thinks about how "to think they'd run into Cana and Lucy," and says that they sure are lucky. They then head back to the guild with Gildarts. Magic and Abilities Fried's_magic_seal.jpg|Enchantments Fried_uses_his_ench.jpg|Yami no Ecriture Ried's magic eye.jpg|Freed's Eye Magic Darkness Flare Bomb.jpg|Darkness Magic Fried's_sword_skills.jpg|Freed's Swordsmanship abilities Holder Magic User: As a current leader of Raijinshuu and potential S-Class level mage, Freed possesses high magical abilities. *'Yami no Ecriture': Freed's primary magic. It allows him to write runes that, depending on what is written, will actually effect its target. *'Enchantment': Freed's enchantments are basically traps that can only be deactivated by completing the requirements set by Freed. *'Darkness Magic': He also possesses Darkness Magic while on Yami no Ecriture: Darkness. Expert Swordsmanship: Even without his magic, he can proficiently fight with his sword. He was seen cutting Alzak's wind bullets and defeating Reedus with his sword alone. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While in his demon form Freed was able to keep up with Mirajane for a short period of time with hand to hand combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 5-6 Weapons/Items Sword: Freed wields a sword that resembles a rapier with the Fairy Tail symbol carved on the hilt for using his fighting and his magic. Freed uses his sword as a pen when he is writing the runes of his magic. Major Battles *with Raijinshuu VS members of Ghoul Spirit = WON *VS Reedus Jonah = WON *VS Alzack Connell'' = '''WON *VS Cana Alberona = WON *VS Elfman = INTERFERED ' *VS Mirajane = '''LOST ' *with Bixlow VS Cana Alberona and Lucy Heartfilia = '''LOST Trivia * When Freed was first shown, his Fairy Tail mark was on his right hand, but when he showed up at the Cathedral, after Laxus casted Fairy Law, his mark was seen at his left hand. * At the end of the Fighting Festival arc, he is seen with short, shaved hair whilst convincing the master to keep his position. However, during Wendy and Charle's welcome party and during Gildarts' return, Freed has his full length original hair again. References }} Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Raijinshuu Category:Needs Help